Alesfic: #1 - The First Meeting
by Ryoko
Summary: Aladdin is on the job in France and he's about to meet the new Disney girl...she wants to be more then friends...*the first of the alesfic series*


Title: The First Meeting  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
My first fanfic, hope you enjoy. It's kinda a Disney crossover. Don't worry; there will definitely be more to come!   
  
************************************************************************  
The First Meeting  
  
Aladdin stretched as he awoke from his bed. He rubbed the sleepies from his eyes and looked around the room a bit to adjust to the brightness.  
He worked for a company that he joined later on in him and Jasmine's marriage to help bring in more money...as if they really needed it. But the people of Agrabah often complained they were being jipped and with all the 1001 servants to tend and their own six children, Aladdin and Jasmine decided it would be a good idea for him to get a worthy job which would grant them good pay to help the city and their own family.  
He fixed the sheets and put his vest on as he walked to the bathroom of his hotel. He quickly brushed his teeth and decided to head out into the city of Paris. This wasn't the first time he was on location in France. Often times the boss would send him there because he knew he could handle the travel unlike the other employees.   
His boss would give him a quick job here and there, but send him away for weeks on end. Aladdin didn't mind at all because the city was rather nice. And he could almost always see the cathedral of Notre Dame outside his window. He made a mental note to take Jasmine here when he got his next vacation.   
  
His stomach rumbled as he treaded the dirty streets. He felt right at home in the dark alleys; he was even wearing his "street rat suit", as Jasmine would say. She had always yelled at him for wearing it around the palace.   
"You could at least wear something NICE around here..." she would scold.  
"Aw, Jas...I feel most comfortable in these though!" He would reply.  
Then she'd sigh and walk away. Princesses were tough wives; he found that out the hard way!  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Lookie at the goat!" a little girl said to her mom as she tugged on her dress.   
"I see dear...but stay away from those gypsies!" the mother yelled back.  
Aladdin became curious quickly. There was a small crowd gathered around this 'gypsy', and they were whistling and throwing coins at her.   
"What's this?" questioned Aladdin. He stepped closer in the crowd. He could barely see over the taller people. Some of them started to leave as the gypsies dance came to an end and Aladdin quickly squeezed in for a look.  
There bowed a beautiful gypsy girl with curly black hair and a purple dress. Her goat bowed too. People tossed some coins and she quickly picked them up.   
Aladdin wasn't very amused because he didn't get to see the dance.   
"Go along home, Djali," she gestured to the goat. "I'm going to get some food." She stood up and Aladdin got a good look at her features. Then he quickly gasped and left the now small crowd.   
'She's got to be that new Disney girl...' he thought. 'I recognize that goat!' Back at his home, the palace, Minnie Mouse watched over all the Disney people from previous movies. Mickey wasn't around because he was creating the new ones to come so he sent Minnie on watch. They all got along with Minnie pretty well. She would always tell them when there was a new movie that Mickey made and explain a bit about the story and people. Often times, it would be a while until the people from their movies could come stay with Minnie and the rest of the gang. Aladdin remembered Minnie saying that the new girl was a dancer in France and she had a pet goat named Djali, or something like that. However, Aladdin never really paid attention to these long lectures of Minnie...they were so boring! He did remember catching something about this one though.   
A strong and familiar aroma filled the air... "Bread!" Aladdin exclaimed. He followed the scent to a little outside shop nearby. He placed his order and put down a few coins.  
"Small loaf for me please!" said a girls voice. Aladdin turned his head and noticed he was right next to that dancing gypsy girl! 'The only way I'll know if it's her, is if I say something...' he concluded.  
"Uh...hi!" he started. The pretty gypsy turned and faced him. Her eyes were so beautiful with a gorgeous color of green in them. Her lashes turned out so nicely and her lips were slightly pouted. A few of her black hair strands covered a bit of her right eye and she wore a large golden earring in her left ear. Her skin was the same tan color as his. She smiled.  
"Hey there, handsome." she easily replied. Aladdin laughed nervously.  
"Heh heh...Uh, my name's Aladdin." he said while scratching the back of his head. She held out her hand for his.  
"Esmeralda...enchanter..." she answered. He took her hand and they shook while smiling at each other.   
"...beautiful..." Aladdin sighed.  
"Excuse moi?" Esmeralda asked while raising an eyebrow. Aladdin's eyes widened.  
"Uh...uh..." he stuttered.  
"Your bread, monsieur..." the vendor said while handing Aladdin a small loaf.   
"Oh, uh...merci..." he said relieved. He took it from the table.  
"And your bread, mademoiselle Esmeralda..." the man smiled and handed her the perfect little loaf.  
"Merci beaucoup!" she smiled back.  
She turned to walk and motioned Aladdin to follow and walk with her.  
"So...where are you from? I haven't seen you around here..." Esmeralda started while chewing a bite off of her bread.  
"Well, uh,...right now I'm traveling." Aladdin said.  
"Hm?" Esmeralda said with her mouthful. "You traveled here?" she questioned.  
"Then why are you..." She started rubbing her hands on his vest obviously pointing out his ragged clothing.  
"OH!" Aladdin gasped. "You mean my attire???" he laughed. "Well uh, actually...I was trying to fit in!" he answered while pinching her puffy white sleeve. Esmeralda started to laugh. "Actually..." Aladdin started hoping not to change the topic too much, "I'm a Disney."   
Esmeralda stopped walking and her eyes widened.   
"A wha-???" she asked fearfully.  
"A...a Disney..." Aladdin stammered. Esmeralda dropped the rest of her bread and grabbed Aladdin by the vest.  
"I'm a...! I'm a...a....!" she tried to say.  
"A Disney???" Aladdin filled in.  
"YES!!!" She said while shaking him.  
"Woah, calm down!" he said while grabbing her shoulders. She let go of his vest and seemed incredibly shocked. "I thought you were." Aladdin finally said.  
"You...but...how did you...how did you know?" she questioned.  
"Ah, we knew there were more of you out here somewhere. I saw you dancing...kinda like you did in the movie." he easily replied.  
"The...movie??? You saw my movie???" she asked in awe.  
"Well...not really, but we heard somethings about it..." he answered.  
"WE??? How many of us are there???" she again questioned.  
"Too many!" Aladdin laughed as they started walking again. Esmeralda laughed too.  
"I did meet Minnie. Uh, but she doesn't like me too much!" Esmeralda answered now feeling less awkward.  
"Aw, come on now." Aladdin started. "How could anyone not like you?!" he said smiling. Esmeralda stopped mid-step again. She looked up at Aladdin and her face started to blush. Aladdin looked at her and asked, "Uh...how come we stopped walking again?" He obviously didn't see Esmeralda's expression.  
"Uh..." she stuttered. "My...my tent! My tent is right here!" she stretched her hand out shyly, pointing over to her tent in a small corner of the alley.   
"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed. "You live here?" he asked stepping slightly closer.  
"Well yea, just me and my sis...oh and the goat of course!" she answered.  
Aladdin perked up. "You have a sister?!" he questioned smiling. Esmeralda's eyes narrowed and she frowned.  
"Yea...she did my stunts and dirty work in the movie..." she said.  
"Dirty work?" he quickly said.  
"Yea like the icky scenes- kissing stupid ugly soldier!" she laughed.  
"You mean...you're not with that Phoebus guy?" Aladdin asked. Esmeralda started making gagging sounds and pointed to her throat.  
"YUCK! No way!" she joked. Aladdin laughed at her.  
"Oh...I ...see..." he slowly answered. Then there was a long silence. They both looked at each other nervously and Esmeralda then spoke up,  
"...ahem...well...uh..." she started.  
"Yea...um..." he stupidly replied back.  
"I...should be going now..." she finished.  
"Yea,...yea me too!" he then continued. Esmeralda tried to break the awkwardness by holding out her hand to shake again.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you,...Aladdin." she said smiling. Aladdin grabbed her hand and they held them there for a long time.  
"Likewise, Esmeralda." he liked the way her name gracefully rolled off his tongue. Again, Esmeralda broke the tension by dropping his hand. She turned to head in her tent and Aladdin started to leave in the other direction. She then grabbed the cloth on her tent where the opening is and asked without turning around,  
"Uh...so how long are you here for?" Aladdin turned his head and saw her backside facing him.   
"...Well, about a week..." he replied confused. She started to enter the tent more but hung her head out to look at him.  
"Well then...maybe I'll get lucky and we'll run into each other again..." she said in a sultry tone. Aladdin gulped but smiled back.  
"I sure hope so..." he eventually replied.  
"Adieu..." she mouthed before she entered the tent completely. The cloth covering closed and she was gone. Aladdin stood there for a while facing the tent, not sure of what just happened but feeling rather happy.  
He continued back to where he started and roamed the streets quietly until the sun was fully gone. He then returned to his hotel and slept peacefully.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Give a review! All comments, questions, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com.  
  
~Ryoko  
  
  
  



End file.
